Gemstone Alchemist
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Norana Greenleaf lived with the elrics when she was little, but when they did the greatest taboo she was transported to the other side. Now known as Natasha Evans uses alchemy and does the taboo to try to bring back her bff and mom and gets transported to the other side with no memory of Ed and them. She starts to get her memory back through the story and goes with ed and al. Edxoc
1. prologue

**Alright so here we go my first story the Gemstone Alchemist, I was so excited to write this! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters except for Norana/Natasha my, main character, my humculous' Hate and Fear, and Damon the mechanic. So sit back and enjoy the story and chapters!**

Resembool

"Ed? Al? Nora? Where are you?" Called Trisha Elric

Opening the door to her husband's study room there she found two blondes and a red headed girl sitting on the floor with books around them and chalk in their hands.

"Oh you boys and little miss Nora what are you guys doing messing up your father's study room again. And Ed you know better to scribble on the floor," she lectures.

"Ya but it's not scribbling, look here watch," says Ed as a bright light comes out of the ground.

"Oh my that's alchemy isn't it? Did your dad teach you that? What about you Nora did your dad teach you Alchemy as well?" Ms. Elric asked

"No Ma'am," mumbled the little red head

"How can he teach us anything if he isn't here?" asked Ed

"Right we read about it in these books," says Al

"I can't believe you done this," she says

"I'm sorry did we mess up?" asked Ed

"No, no it's great! You definitely took after your father, you're my little genius' you make me so proud, Oh and Nora you as well make me proud," she claps her hands together.

"R-Really?" Nora Blushes

"Really sweetheart," she laughs

_That day was all the encouragement they needed to keep going, but that summer an epidemic came and took Trisha Elric, leaving the Elric brothers all by themselves. During that time Nora was having her own issues at home, her mother was getting a bit hands with her, all because her father hasn't returned from his journey to dublith. _

Edward, Alphonse and Norana sat in front of Trisha's grave, with gloomily looks on their faces.

"Hey brother I'm hungry aren't you? And its cold here lets go home please, once dad comes back…Don't even talk about him!" interrupted Al

"That bastard doesn't care about us, he's not our dad he didn't even come for mom's funeral," Ed growled

"Guys come on let's not fight ok," whispered Nora

"You know there might be a way to bring mom back," says Ed

"But I thought it said in all the books it said using alchemy to make humans is the one thing you're not supposed to do," states Al

"That's right, it'll be our secret right Nora?" asked Ed

"Y-Ya," she stuttered

"I thought I'd find you guys here," says a voice from behind them

"What do you want winry?" asked Ed

"You know what my grandma says that you shouldn't cry for love ones that passed away, because when you do it makes them feel sad in the next world too," she says

"We're not crying! And who are you talk anyway, when your parents go away you cry like a little baby!" he yells

"Ed come on," whines Nora

"I-I don't," pouts Winry

"Are you sure Baby," laughs Ed

"Its so stupid for worrying about you guys I'm telling grandma to not make you any dinner," she screamed running away

"Wait we're sorry, come on Winry! We're hungry!" Nora screamed

"Thanks for dinner!" they praised

"Come on Ed, come on Nora drink the milk," says Granny

"No," they pouted

Ed and granny started to argue about who was short as Nora, Al and Winry rolled their eyes and ate their dinner.

"You were reading those weird books again," says Winry

"They're not weird!" Nora pouts

"Yes they are," she argues

"Come on guys don't fight," says Al

"Bye Win!"

"Don't forget we're making stew tonight!"

"Yay Stew,"

_They trained their minds and body's for this kind of alchemy. Then that one night came and no one thought this was going to happen._

"Ed are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Nora trust me," he said smiling

"Ok let's do it guys,"

"Ed your leg where'd it go,"

"Al where are you?"

"He's gone bring him back!" yelled Ed

"Ed help me!"

"Nora hold on," he said holding her hand.

"Ed don't ever forget me ok promise,"

"I promise Nora I'll find a way to get you back," he says before she was gone

_Since that day they thought Norana was gone for good, that she was dead and knew she wouldn't want them to do that again. _

**Alright guys so there's the prologue I hoped you guys liked it, please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright so here we go my first story the Gemstone Alchemist, I was so excited to write this! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters except for Norana/Natasha my, main character, my humculous' Hate and Fear, and Damon the mechanic. So sit back and enjoy the story and chapters!**

"_Nora! _

_ "Ed! Edward please don't forget!"_

"_I won't forget!"_

"_EDWARD!"_

Snapping my eyes open I flung forward staring straight in front of me, my breathing slowly going back to normal. I looked around my room and shook my head I was just a dream, more like a nightmare.

"Natasha you better go to school today you hear me young lady!" yelled my mother before slamming the front door.

Groaning I flopped back on my bed staring at the ceiling, raising my hand up towards the ceiling.

"Ed-ward, Ed, and Nora? Norana ya that's it," I mumbled to myself

Finally getting up I walked over to my closet and pulled out my school uniform man did I hate this thing. This damn skirt was so short that I thought my ass was hanging out, pulling on my long socks and my black combat boots, I pulled my pink hair up into a pony tail and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house and headed to school.

"Hey LaLa what's up you ready for school?" I asked smiling at her.

"You know it I'm going to ask out Brett today," she squealed loudly.

I laughed and headed towards the school. I looked at her shoulder to see some kind of tattoo on her but it was probably some kind of anime drawing. I smiled and walked to class.

**End of school**

"So I'll see you later today after you talk to your mom and do your homework?" asked Lala

"Ya totally!" I grinned

"Bye Nattie!" Lala yelled

"Bye," I laughed

On my way home I got this bad feeling something happened, but I just figured it was nothing. Stopping in front of my house my eyes went wide. The door to my house was wide open, I slowly made my way through the door.

"Mom," I whispered

Looking down at my side I found my baseball bat sitting there, I grabbed it quickly and turned the corner only to drop the baseball bat. I blinked as I stared at the ground where my mom laid in her own blood.

"So you finally come home do you," I hear a voice say

Turning around quickly there stood none other than my best friend smiling with a knife in her hand.

"Lala how did you...Why?" I screamed

"Why you asked well because she was a bitch, do you want her back then I need you to do me a favor," she laughed

"And what would that be," I growled

"Just for you to use Alchemy and to commit the ultimate taboo," she cackled

"Alchemy? That's none sense it's just an old fairy tale," I snorted

"Just try do you want your mom to be dead?" Lala sighed

"No, I…fine you win what do I need to do?" I asked

After doing what she told me to do, I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground a bright blue light lit up but before I know it its gone and now its red and purple. I felt pain in my right arm and everything turned white.

"Hello my dear Nora I haven't seen you in years," this white figure said to me.

"Truth?" I asked, it just popped out of my mouth like I knew it

"Oh you remember me from all those years ago huh?" he laughed and grinned wide. "Time to pay your toll for trying to bring back your mom," he says as a door opens behind me and takes me away.

**DAMON'S POV**

Walking back to my shop I saw people crowding around something, if there's that many people it must be interesting. I pushed through the crowd of people to see a small girl lying in the middle of the road with blood coming from her missing arm? I pushed through all the way and picked her up and told the people I would save her.

Getting back to my house I set her on the bed bandaging her up where her arm was supposed to be. I went to go make some food for her seeing she might be hungry. I looked around the kitchen it has been sometime since I had any company around here, maybe it was time for me to move to another location. I heard a whimper from the room next over and ran in to see beautiful bright green eyes half open.

"Hey it's alright, my name is Damon," I said walking towards her

"WH-where am I at, where's my arm! What happened!" she started to yell

"Hey, hey its ok, everything will be ok, to where your arms at and what happened I don't know, do you know where your from or even know your name?" I asked

"My, my name is Natasha Evans, that's all I remember," she whispered

"Alright well you're welcome to stay here and I think I can help you out on the missing arm part, I'm an automail mechanic," I smirk

"A what?" she asked

I nodded my head side to side and then left bring back a metal arm, she looked at it in awe. I told her I could design her one so she could have to arms. She smiled and nodded her head with glee.

**YEAR LATER/ NATASH'S POV**

Over the year I have learned a lot of things, even got some of my memory back too. I am now a state alchemist thanks to some lady who called the colonel about a girl bleeding from a missing arm, so now I am called the Gemstone Gate Alchemist. I also learned that I can do Alchemy without a transmutation circle I guess that's what the colonel and fuhrer Bradley saw in me. I had a mother and a best friend who decided to kill my mom or something it's still kind of fuzzy. Oh! One more thing I have weird tattoos on my back like a transmutation circle.

"You ready to go Ms. Greenleaf?" Asked Hughes

I nodded my head and walked to the train station with him in silence, it was always nice to walk in silence. The ride there wasn't bad Hughes kept me interested as he talked about his family and his daughter. When I got there I talked to Mustang about getting a partner and finding a way to get my arm and memories back.

**Mustang's pov**

"The freezing alchemist he's here?" I asked

"We have information he's been here in central since a few days ago, that's why I summoned you here colonel Mustang I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in," says the Fuhrer

"Consider it done sir," I stated

"I'm glad you're here with us for a while mustang its good to know I have people here I can count on," he says

"Sir,"

"One last thing our rising stars are here tonight I'm placing them at your disposal," he states

"Forgive me Fuhrer but are you referring to?"

"I am the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and Gemstone Gate Alchemist Natasha Greenleaf," he states

**Nat's pov**

"For someone so small you do pack a punch girly," he laughed as he made a ice field.

"One don't call me small I'm perfect for my age and two don't call me Girly!" I yelled burning down the ice wall.

"What the hell you little bitch," he yelled as he started to run.

Ugh he was really getting on my nerves. I shivered I knew I should of wore something warmer my black jacket and gloves covering up my metal arm just wasn't good enough. I ran after him I could hear some of the military men saying halt and stop, but I knew that wouldn't stop him I sped up so I could knock him down. He turned around and grabbed my arm trying to freeze me. I smirked and felt my body becoming really hot making him take his hand off of me.

"Nice try freeze brain, but that won't work on me," I said treading forward. "I'm the Gemstone Gate Alchemist,"

"You're the Gemstone Gate alchemist man everyone was right you are a beauty," he says with an evil grin on his face.

"Uh EW!" I groaned

"And she's not for you, you asshole!" screams a boy throwing a really cool looking spear. I looked to see the blonde boy walking out of the darkness.

"What a nasty thing to do," he says walking to the direct light.

"You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice, isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?" asked Freeze brain.

"Save your breath the laws of alchemy doesn't justify murder," says the Blondie clapping his hands and making a spikey club from the spear. My eyes widen this was the Fullmetal Alchemist he was the one who could use alchemy without a circle like me. I watched as they fought and he blew up his coat.

"I know you, you're the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric," he says.

I stopped and stared Elric that sounded so familiar, but why though?

**Flashback**

"_If you want to see the sunrise tomorrow I'll bring you here so we can watch it!" yelled a blonde boy._

_"Thanks Ed" the little red head said before kissing him on the cheek._

**End of flashback.**

I blinked and stepped back into something hard I looked up to see a person in armor.

"So it's not you?" freeze brain asked the suit of armor.

"Um no I'm his younger brother Alphonse," he said scratching his head.

"But he's a runt," he says.

I laughed and they looked at me like I was crazy

I coughed and kicked my foot "Sorry,"

"Oh yeah can a runt do this," he says clapping his hands and making the wall go around freeze squishing him.

I just kept on laughing he was getting angry over his height that's just funny. The guards finally got him and I was walking away when I turned to see Freeze brain gone just like that.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So you lost him again Gemstone," says Mustang smirking.

"Oh shut up you asshole," I said turning my head.

KNOCK, BANG I looked up to see Edward and Al come in and looked at me.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent Fullmetal," says Mustang

"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Ed looking the other way.

"You would know if you Listened to the briefing like I said so, but NOOO you had to go charging in... Ya Ya," Ed interrupted him.

I smirked he was pretty cocky when he wants to be. I blanked out as Mustang talked about Isaac the freezer. I just sat there looking around at the room.

"Roy! How's it goes?" says Hughes slamming the door open "I heard he put you in charge of catching freezer huh? One hell of a nasty assignment but hey you want that promotion to central," he says raising his hand.

Hughes was going off on how he thought Al was the Fullmetal but he wasn't.

"Gemstone Look at you looking dazzling as ever, say you coming back to the house tonight?" he asked looking at me, actually I had everyone looking at me.

"Ya since I'm not spending my time in the library today Maes," I said shrugging.

"Hughes what are you doing here?" asked Mustang

"I'm here on important information," he says "You Elrics I here you don't have a place to stay which means you'll have to come with me and Nattie over here," he says looking at them.

"Gemstone?" I heard a tiny voice

I turned towards the big, tall of armor looking at me, I grinned and nodded my head at him. "Yep that's me Gemstone Gate Alchemist,"

"Tasha, I would like you to meet the Elric brothers," says Mustang

"Uh Hi," I waved

"I'm Alphonse and this is Ed," says Al

"Its nice to meet…" I stopped wincing as a pain went through my head.

"You ok?" asked Ed

"Y-Ya I'm fine just a small headache is all," I mumbled

In the corner of my eye I could see Roy looking at me with worry, he always had that look when I had these moments.

"Big Brother, Little Brother," says Elisa pointing at the two. I cracked up laughing at ed and picked up my little "sister". "Big Sister," she finishes.

"That's right sweetie," I said kissing her head.

We walked inside and got everything ready for dinner I of course had to sit by Ed and Al. After dinner I sat down in my room looking around the place. I was wearing my long dress shirt that belonged to Maes as a gift from him. I sighed my memories are coming back slowly but I don't know why I still feel like I know Ed and Al and why I have been here before.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me, hoping that I would have no nightmares tonight.

**ED'S POV**

"_Ed help save me please!" screamed Norana her red hair blowing from the area she was at._

_ "Norana!" I screamed_

"_Please never forget me!" she cried_

_ "Never will I ever forget you," I cried as she soon disappeared_

"NORANA!" I snapped my eyes open and heard my name being yelled from Natasha's room

"ED!"

**Nat's pov**

"_Ed help save me please!" I screamed my red hair blowing from the area I was at._

_ "Norana!" Ed screamed_

"_Please never forget me!" I cried_

_ "Never will I ever forget you," Ed cried as I soon disappeared_

"ED!" I snapped my eyes open and heard my name, my name? Being screamed from Ed's room

"NORANA!"

I was breathing really hard as sweat came down from my forehead, I was shivering with fear, fear that I would go back. I heard my door open and saw Ed come in.

"Hey," he whispered

"Hi," I croaked out

'Was that me? Was I Norana at one point I felt like I was her! It felt so real maybe that's why I look nothing like my mom, mom she told me she never had any baby pics of me, I always wondered why'

"Nor-Natasha?" I heard Ed

"Sorry what?" I asked looking up

"Um I heard you scream my name so I was seeing if you were ok," he whispers

"I just…Um bad dream was all I murmured "I heard you screaming you ok?"

"Uh yeah just a bad memory of an old friend I promised to never forget," he says

My eyes widen "so it wasn't just a dream," I whispered

"What was that?" he asked

"Uh nothing, I'm going to try to sleep good night Ed," I murmured turning my back to him.

"Right night Natasha," he whispered

As Ed walked out Hughes walked in with a gun in his hand, "Everything ok darling?" he asked

"I just had a bad dream was all," I muttered

"Tasha, hey you've been having these nightmares since forever, you told me that they stopped what happened," he asked

"I don't know, it's like seeing Ed and Al it opened something again," I whispered

"Hey it's going to be ok, try and get some sleep, I'm right down the hall if you need me," he says kissing my head.

**ED'S POV**

"_So it wasn't a dream," _I heard her whisper

'Is it possible that Natasha is Norana? They do look alike well except she has pink hair, even Al said she did, maybe my search for her is done, I hope it is'

I laid down in bed as I passed Al on the way.

"Brother are you ok?" he asked

"Yes Al I'm ok," I whispered

"Is Natasha ok?" he asked

"I don't know Al, but I think your theory is correct," I turned and looked at him

"Wait Nattie, I knew it!" he smiled

"Maybe Al, Maybe," I closed my eyes.

**NATASHA'S POV**

The next day Mustang had all of us looking for Isaac. I searched by myself it was turning out that he was freezing everything. I found Ed and al and jumped up on the moving ice. Isaac grabbed Al's head and used alchemy and his head came off. I gasped he was an empty body.

"So you lost your arm and you lost your body ha I see it all makes sense," he says "You fools committed the ultimate taboo, you intended human transmutation didn't you? Alchemy's one unforgivable sin!" he finishes.

That was it everything was so clear. My head started to hurt and throb making me scream out in pain.

**Flashback**

_"Ed are you sure about this?" I asked_

_"I'm sure Nora trust me," he said smiling_

_"Ok let's do it guys," I said clapping my hands._

_"Ed your arm where'd it go," I started to freak. "Al where are yyou?" I screamed._

_"He's gone bring him back!" yelled Ed_

_We tried it again and that's when I started to disappear._

_"Ed help me!" I screamed holding out my hand._

_"Nora hold on," he said holding my hand._

_"Ed don't ever forget me ok promise," I said letting my tears fall_

_"I promise Nora I'll find a way to get you back," he says before I was gone._

**End of Flash back**

I fell to the ground shaking my whole body was shaking, tears running down my face.

"Greenleaf hey! Greenleaf you ok?" asked Hawkeye as she ran towards me.

"I remember, I remember now," I said bursting into tears.

"Natasha you ok?" I hear Hughes running towards me with Mustang

Everything went black after that. How could I forget that night we did something we shouldn't have done.

**Ed's pov**

We stopped our fight as we watched Natasha slide down the ice to the ground, her screams were loud as they could be, I saw Hawkeye and Hughes running towards her.

"Greenleaf hey! Greenleaf you ok?" I hear Hawkeye ask

"Greenleaf?" I whispered

"Brother that last name," he mumbled

"I know Al it is her," I stated turning my eyes finally back to the fight in front of me.

**Morning**

I woke up looking around a white room and saw hughes in the chair next to me.

"Great what they do put me in a crazy place?" I thought out loud.

"If only," laughed Hughes

"Ha, ha laugh it up," I pouted

"You gave us all quite the scare, Natasha," he states

"Sorry," I huffed

"I think you should take a walk down to Elric's room," states Hughes

I nodded my head getting out of bed and walking to the door, I opened the door but stopped turning around to ask for the number.

"Same floor three doors down from yours on the right side," he states with his back turned to me

I laughed nodding my head before walking to his room, I stood in front of the door, I was about to knock when I heard Major Armstrong screaming. I slammed the door open to see him without a shirt on.

"Armstrong! Put your god damn shirt back on right now or else! And while your at it leave!" I screamed

He winced grabbing his shirt before bolting it out of the room.

"Geez you think he could keep his shirt on for like two minutes," I sighed

"Natasha right?" Ed asked

"Right Natasha Greenleaf," I nodded

"I knew it! It is you isn't!" Al gasped excitedly

"Al," snapped Ed

I turned and looked at him with a look like what is he talking about, but then I thought back to the memories that came back.

"Natasha?" I heard Ed asked

"Actually my real name is Norana Greenleaf," I stated giving a small smile at them.

**Bum bum bum she knows the truth of where she came from Yay! But what will happen I guess you guys will have to find out in the next chapter so stay tune and don't forget to review just please no hating**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright so here we go my first story the Gemstone Alchemist, I was so excited to write this! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters except for Norana/Natasha my, main character, my humculous' Hate and Fear, and Damon the mechanic. So sit back and enjoy the story and chapters!**

**Natasha's POV**

"Norana, so I wasn't imaging it," Ed whispered to himself

"Norana?" I heard a whisper

I looked over at Al I may not be able to tell that he's crying on the outside but I knew from the looks of it he was. I smiled at him and he bolted at me hugging me tightly, I laughed as he spun me around.

"Al down, can't breathe," I gasped

"Oh, sorry," he laughs

"Glad that you're not dead Al, you had Ed and I very worried that night," I stated

"Sorry," he muttered

"Hey! Don't be sorry Al, just glad that you're ok kid," I laughed

"How do I know it's you Nattie?" Ed asked looking at me.

"Easy Elric do you remember that one day when we went to the market and you spent your money a simple locket just for me with the money that you got for your allowance? And Your mom told you that you were making a commitment to me?" I whispered into his ear, pulling out a simple locket with the back saying together forever.

Ed's face was completely red and he was trying to find a way out of it. I laughed and sat next to him on the bed. Ed pulled me into a hug not letting go for dear life I mean would you blame him I disappeared years ago and show up today. I felt the heat rise to my face and my face turning three shades darker.

"Don't you ever leave me again like that you hear me!" Ed Yelled at me pulling me a way to get a good look at me.

"What's with the hair?" he asked looking at it.

"Let's just say I needed a different color," I said touching my hair.

He just gave me this weird look before shoving my shoulder, making me laugh.

"EDWARD ELRIC DID I HEAR YOU YELLING AT MS. EVANS OVER HEAR BECAUSE IF I..."

"MAJOR GET OUT BEFORE I RIP OFF THE RAT ON YOUR FACE!" I yelled as he shut the door quickly.

Ed was snickering as I looked at him, he had grown and was even more handsome than ever.

**Next day**

I ended up in Mustang's office waiting for my new partner to arrive.

"Sorry we're late I had to make Al leave the cat outside," said Ed bursting through the doors. "So what do you want Colonel Bastard!" he says plopping down right next to me.

"Ed meet your new partner Gemstone," Mustang says waving towards me.

"What I can't pull her into this she would..."

"She is capable to do what you can she has to find the..."

"Let's just say I have to find out how to get the rest of my memories and other reasons," I says Interrupting Mustang with a glare.

"Fine but just be don't be reckless Nattie," he says smiling at me.

Mustang and I snorting, which I glared at him, I turned back to Ed, "ya, you got it,"

"Good now that that's out of the way you're dismissed, Greenleaf may I speak to you for a moment," says mustang.

"Ya sure," I sighed

As soon as Ed and Al were out of the room I walked closer to mustang and gave him a look.

"Not going to tell him about your arm," he asked looking at my arm

"I…I haven't decided how I was going to break it to him yet," I sighed

"You know he has automail as well Natasha, you shouldn't be ashamed of it," he states

"I know it's just hard to tell him that I used it to try to bring back my mom who I think is not really my mom," I exclaimed

He nodded his head, walking out of his office i headed down the hallway where I found Al and Ed standing next to each other.

"Hey where you living?" he asked

"I was living with Hughes, but since I was going with you I packed and now I guess I'll be staying with you silly," I said smiling walking to Al.

Ed just stood there dumb fold and ran after us.

When we got to the apartment we realized there were two beds. I looked at Al and Ed and threw my bag on the ground.

"I'll take the couch ok guys," I said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"What I don't think so you're getting the bed," says Ed picking up my bag.

"Ed there's only two beds and ones for Al and one's for you," I said pointing to the room.

"Listen you sleep on the bed I'll take the couch," he says looking down.

"How about we settle this we both sleep in the bed together," I said getting up and heading to the room.

"Brother just like old times huh?" he says with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Just shut up Al," he says blushing.

I went through my bag twice and realized I left my dress shirt at home damn it. I looked to see a dress shirt that belonged to Ed sitting in the closet. I slipped it on and covered my right hand behind my back.

"Hey where did you get.. hey that's mine.. all well keep it as a gift," he says smiling I slid in the bed and put my arm under one of the pillows.

Ed crawled in slowly with a pink tint to his cheeks. I smiled and curled closer to him but kept my right arm away from him.

"Hey Ed did you ever forget about me?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

he grabs my right hand and holds it in his. "I could never forget about you Tasha you mean a lot t-to m-m-me," he stammered at the end with his face growing a darker shade of pink. I laughed and squeezed his hand in mine and closed my eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Edward Elric," I said yawning.

**Morning**

I my pillow was comfy in fact it was like it was a live rising and falling. Wait a minute I looked to see Al out of the room my right arm sprawled all over his chest and curled up into his side with my head in his neck. Did I forget that he was shirtless and only in boxers! My cheeks heated up and I tried to get out of this position but he held on to me tighter.

"Brother, Tasha time to get up," says Al opening the door.

"Oh your awake Tasha we got to get read...oh I guess i'll leave you two alone," he says with a smirk on that face. (even though you really can't tell there is one)

"No Al it's not like that at all," I said looking down just now realizing my legs were pretty much stratling him. Everything was fine till I heard my name coming from Ed's mouth and something hard.

SLAP!

"Ow what the hell Nattie!" yelled Ed getting up. I held the blanket over my body covering my arm and my body from him... he looked down and realized what I slapped him for and blushed and walked out of the room. Al shut the door and left me there to get ready.

**Ed's Pov**

"So how was the night Brother?" asked Al as I changed my outfit still blushing from having a boner in the same bed as Nattie.

"Shut up Al!" My face growing hotter

"You said her name this morning before she slapped you," he said smiling

"SHUT UP AL!" I yelled a little louder.

"You like her brother I knew it you liked her since we were kids," he says smiling

"AL!" I said going completely red.

"So Brother did you sleep well?" Al asked I did she was so warm but there was something very cold and hard on my chest this morning, maybe it was my automail.

**Nattie's pov**

I could hear them talking and my face was bright red. Pulling out my black crop top and a pair of dark blue shorts. I threw on my black jacket over that and my white gloves to cover my hands. Throwing on my socks and my combat shoes. I opened the door and stared at the two brothers who were arguing.

"Ya done?" I asked with my eyebrow raised

"ya," growled Ed

We got on the train 20 minutes later. I slowly was getting tired and slowly laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey wake up brother, Tasha wake up we're almost here," says Al.

I looked up to see Ed resting his on mine and his red jacket wrapped over me. I smiled and sat up and put it on. We got off the train and got to the city, I gave Ed his jacket back and sat on one of the bar stools outside a little place.

A father guy going off about god and giving him the power to help people.

"So what are street performers or something?" the man with the mustache asked

"I don't think so Pops, do we look like street performers to you?" Ed asked spitting it to his cup.

"Come on Al, Tasha lets go." He huffs

Ed and I stood up and looked at Al as he smacked his head against the ceiling and knocked the radio off. We told him we could fix and let Al do the finish moves.

"Maybe you heard of us were the Elric brothers and Greenleaf," Ed said crossing his arms.

"Wait I know that name," says one guy and surrounds Al and I as he starts to flip out.

We listened to what the people said about father Cornello and went to watch the show to see if it was alchemy. I sat on the ground carving drawings into the sand with a stick as they watched. I might add Ed is on a suit case right now and I'm tempted to knock him off. YAWN! SMACK! AHH! NATTIE!"

"Eep," I got up and ran.

We walked to the chapel and I sat in one of the chairs with Ed as he read off the ingredients for humans.

"Sorry miss but do you think your father Cornello could lead me a scientist in the right direction?" Ed asked bowing in front of her.

"Hmph!" I said walking off as Ed looked at me he was confused.

_Was I jealous? No I couldn't be could I?_

I shook it off and we got led to a under area and they held Ed back and had to guys pointing guns to Al's and mine head.

"Now is that any way to show a lady?" I asked putting my hand on my hip before knocking him over.

Father Cornello showed himself after we knocked out his body guards.

Ed went off on him telling him about alchemy and that he had a philosopher stone and he was going to take it. He told rose to take the gun and shoot the Fullmetal and Gemstone Gate. Rose aimed it at Al first be he told her he wasn't the Fullmetal, and of course Ed had a bitch fit. She shot the gun hit Al in the head and it ricochet off of him and hit me in the arm. I winced hiding the pain from Ed and Al.

"Al," said Ed picking up his head. I walked and stood next to Al and Rose started to freak.

"Don't worry about it he's pretty solid," I said banging on his armor.

"Ya see, "says Al showing the inside.

Two chimaeras came out and attacked Ed and I. one scratched Ed legs and broke his spear. I watched Ed not looking at what I was doing.

"Natasha!" Yelled Ed with fear in his eyes.

I turned but the chimaera was already attached to my right arm. I winced when its teeth made some contact with my skin on the shoulder neck area. It held on trying to chew but I didn't see its claws coming up clawing my back showing my tattoos. I let out a yell and knocked it off.

"Nattie are you ooo...Nattie no, "says Ed looking at my arm as it showed my automail. I closed my eyes standing there as they all stared at my arm and back.

"I know that I have a lot of explaining to do Ed but right now, we need to focus on beating this guy's ass," I growled

We got out of there and Ed went to face Cornello and I just sat and waited so I could explain.

"Tasha I don't hate you I hope you know that," says Al putting his hand on my left shoulder.

"I know Al you're not the hating type," I said looking out at the sunset.

"Just like the old times huh?" I said thinking of how Ed promised that he would bring me back to river side and watch the sunrise.

"It is like old times Nattie and I will keep my promise," says Ed walking out to me.

I just stared at him as he stood behind me, looking down at me. I could feel my face heating up big time, I turned my head back to the sunset.

"When we were little and tried bringing back your mom, I was pushed all the way on the other side of the gate. There are so many things I still don't remember from over there and over here, but I know I will get them back. I know I had to go to school there and I went home to find my mom dead and my best friend murdered her, she told me what to do if I wanted her back and I did what she wanted I had no clue what it would do, next thing I know I'm in front of truth and he pushed back to here. I lost my left arm, a dude named Damon he's kinda my mechanic he made me my arm and that's how I got it," I exclaimed

I felt Ed wrap his arms around me my back pushed up against his chest, as he held on tightly to me.

"Just know Natasha I don't hate you at all, you did the right thing," he whispers

I smiled staring out at the sunset, "Let's go,"

I stood up and we walked away after talking to Rose telling her to use her two good legs and walk. Finally back on the train, I explained all the minor details to them, and told them I had no clue about the tattoos on my back.

**Well there ya go that was a lot to write haha I hoped you liked it. it took me all day to write this one :) please review and let me know what you like or what I should add XD bye for now though!**


	4. chapter 3

**Alright so here we go my first story the Gemstone Alchemist, I was so excited to write this! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters except for Norana/Natasha my, main character, my humculous' Hate and Fear, and Damon the mechanic. So sit back and enjoy the story and chapters!**

**Natasha's POV**

My redden cheeks were hard to miss and believe me so were Ed's. I entered the building walking into the room where I could hear all the voices. Ed just opened the door and fixed radio just by using alchemy.

"Hey it's Edward, Alphonse and Natasha," says Fuery smiling at us.

"Welcome home guys, go on in the colonel is waiting for you," says Hawkeye

I sighed not really happy to listen to him and his arrogant self.

"Well done on the Loire case you three, nice work I appreciate the matter," says Mustang.

"No big deal, it's not like we did it for you," says Ed putting his head in his hand eyes closed.

"Right the philosopher's stone another false lead" says Mustang

Ed kept his head kinda down "Ya after all that the stone was a fake, even so the power it gave Cornello it was real enough." says Ed

"It transmuted this chimaera right in front of us," I said balling my hands into fist.

"I always wondered how he do that, I'm not familiar with the field of bio alchemy to understand it," says Al.

I just ignored the rest of the conversation all I know we were going to meet some guy named Shou Tucker who was a bio alchemist. I sighed more work and studying to do. We headed out and entered the car I sat with Mustang and listened as he talked.

We finally got to the house and I stood by Ed when a huge dog came out and jumped almost landing on me but I stepped to the side so it would land on Ed "oops" haha.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ed being squished.

"Are you ok brother?" asked Al.

I laughed my head off that I could hear Ed growling at me.

"Woah there boy there's no need to growl like a dog," I said in between laughs.

"Daddy there's Pweople out here, look," says a little girl smiling holding the door open.

"Nina this is why I said to keep the dog tied up," says an older man.

We finally got the dog off of Ed and after he chased me for a good 5 minutes we entered the house.

"I'm sorry about the mess ever since my wife ran out this place has been a wreck, not much of a housekeeper," says Shou giving them tea and me water.

Ok was that a sexist joke! men could clean up too, men make me angry!

I narrowed my eyes but calmed down and decided to walk out to outside. I walked up to Nina and Alexander sitting down next to them.

"Hi sweetie can I sit by you?" I asked smiling at her.

"Of course um Nata-ta-ta," she stopped she couldn't say my name.

"Call me big sister if you want or Tasha," I said putting her crown of flowers on her head.

"YAY I have a big sister!" she yelled hugging me. "Alexander we have a big sister and big brothers!" she continues jumping for joy.

We walked up to the library and started to search.

After a while Ed and I were just sitting reading, I looked up at Ed just smiling at how interested he was. He finally looked up feeling like someone was watching him. I put my head back in the book with my face growing red.

"Nattie?" asked Ed

"Yes Ed," I said looking up to see his face having a pink shade to his.

"Um I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to get your arm back too and that I will do whatever it takes for you, because you I um care um about you," he says blushing and scratching behind his head.

I blushed and smiled up at him. "Thank you Ed I care about you too and I will do whatever it takes to help you too," I said looking back at the book, but looking up at him one last time before hearing Al and Nina laughing. I turned to see Ed getting jumped by Alexander again, but finally Havoc came in and watched as Ed was on the ground with a dog on him and me on the ground laughing my head off.

"Let's just say I'm taking a long break after research," says Ed

"Well you must be Dog tired," I laughed my head off even more.

We told them we would be back tomorrow and I said goodbye to Nina that I would be back tomorrow and Maybe if it was ok with her dad that I would spend one night at their house to have a girls day.

When we got back to the apartment I sat on the bed next to Ed and stretched my arms.

"Tired are we?" asked Ed looking at me

"Ha kinda," I said grabbing his dressy shirt and slipped it on pulling my other clothes off so he wouldn't see anything. I slipped in the bed and so did he. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Your eyes look like emeralds," he says putting his real hand to my face. I leaned into it and smiled. I curled up next to him and felt his arms around me, "Night Ed,"

"Night Natasha,"

The next morning I woke up to see Ed on top of and I screamed and SLAP, THUMP!

"Ow what the hell Nattie," he says getting up from the ground.

That was when I remembered last night and blushed walking out.

"Tasha are you ok I heard you scream," says Al.

I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom. I stood in the bathroom turning on the water, I stared down at my hands. Last night if I just leaned a bit closer I could have kissed him, shaking my head I looked up at myself, my cheeks bright red. Slipping on my black shorts, I pulled on my white crop top and had it off one shoulder.

We got to the house, after a while of reading we went outside for Ed to stretch and let us play with Nina. I laughed as Ed chased her with his arm. I held Ed's jacket close to me as he played with Nina. It started to get late and we headed in side. I sat on the ground with Nina and Alexander rebraiding Nina's hair. Shou told us of his wife and what happened I rolled on my back and my shirt lifted. Nina asked what the drawings were and I told I didn't know.

"Natasha would you like to stay and play with Nina and alexander?" Asked Shou.

"Ya please big sister play with Alexander and daddy and I pleases," she begged I just couldn't say no.

"Is that ok Ed?" I asked looking at him.

"Ya I'll see ya tomorrow Nattie," he says helping me up and pulling me into a tight hug and a kiss on the head.

With the door wide open I stared at Ed and Al's back as they left, my face was heated. I didn't think he would kiss my head, blinking a couple of times I felt eyes on me and these kinda a stares were not the good kind. I turned to see Tucker looking at me with a smile on his face, I gave a smile and walked all the way inside and shut the door.

Later after the brothers left I was letting Nina play with my hair and helped clean the house for them. It was the least that I could do since letting Ed, Al and I research here. That night I was on the couch while Nina was in her bed room.

I heard a creaking noise and I look up to see Shou holding Nina in his hands and walked somewhere. I got up to go after them to see what he was doing, maybe he was showing her the new chimera that he made. I felt a cloth go over my mouth and nose and I felt myself go into darkness.

"So you finally wake up Natasha Greenleaf," says Shou.

I groaned in pain feeling something was dripping off my body. I looked down to see blood dripping to the floor.

"You the power I need to make more chimera's with your transmutation circles on your back," he says snaking his hands up and down my sides. I realized I only had a sports bra on and my shorts.

"What the hell are you doing you sick bastard!" I yelled and winced when it hurt to yell.

He took a knife and started to cut my stomach when he started to push it in. I let out a yelp with tears streaming down my face.

"Hello? Mr. Tucker you here?" says Al's voice

"Nina, Nattie?" says Ed's voice

I turned to see a dog with human hair, I realized it was alexander and Nina. My eyes were widen and I shook and tried to get away.

"Come in look I did it," says Tucker.

I tried to talk but it hurt to speak and nothing was really coming out. I felt blood dripping down my stomach, man this guy was an ass. After a few minutes Ed figured it out and started to punch him in the face.

"Where is she? Where is Natasha! You bastard where is she!" Ed yelled

"She's hanging around waiting to be used as a portal and power," says Tucker laughing like a maniac.

Ed turned to see my pink hair that was knotted and bloodied up. 

"Natasha hold on," he says running over getting me down and slipping the red jacket over me. I guess he found it on the couch.

"Ni-ni-na" I tried to speak but started to cough and cry.

Ed held me closer and picked me up as we got outside he had his jacket on and I had the colonels on, leaning against ed.

"We even couldn't save a little girl or help Nattie," he says helping me up.

I had no shoes on and my feet were cut up badly but the rain and the coldness felt so good.

"E-e-ed ca-can we g-go ho-home no-now?" I asked slowly looking into his eyes.

Well there ya guys go I know its the depressing one but there was a little love in there with Ed and Natasha haah :) I hoped you like it. please review I love what you guys think. and the next chapter will be up pretty soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nattie's Pov**

I laid there on Al giving Ed the bed. He insistedt that I slept on there with him but I just couldn't sleep so I sat in Al's Lap. I was finally bandaged up and covered witha blanket. I watched as Ed slept seeing him toss and turn and starting to cry out. He finally sat up and put his head to his knee. I got up and winced at the pain I felt all over and sat on the bed and held him close to me. I ran my shaky hand through his hair making him relax a little bit. He finally got up as I laid in the bed on my back to get dressed.

I sat on a step of a statue as Ed and Al went to talk to mustang to find out what's going to happen to Nina and Tucker. I sighed I could still barely talk and my wounds would reopen at times. especially my feet since I walk on them, Ed would tell me that I was to stubborn to let them carry me. The doctors that looked me over said I couldn't speak because he used some kinda of electric thing and shoved it against my throat as I screamed. I shook the memories of the pain and let the rain sooth me.

Ed came back and told me what happened and I cried even hard for Nina and Alexander. You could hear little yelps that tried to come out of my mouth but mostly feel me shake.

"You boy and You girl are you the Fullmetal and Gemstone gate Alchemist?" some guy with a yellow jacket and glasses.

I looked up at him as did ed I gave a slow nod and He shot his arm at us. I rolled away as Al grabbed Ed and pulled him the other way. He ran at Ed again and Ed finally snapped out of his trans. and made a rock wall come up. I sat there staring at him as this guy slammned his hand against the wall and blew it up.

I slapped my hands on the ground and went to attack him with a rock but he blew it up too. I ran and jumped over him to ed as I tried to get him up.

"E-E," would come out as I yanked on him. we finally got up and ran for the staris but he jumped over it and blew the stairs up and fell. Al grabbed the wall and Ed held on to me. He blew the side up and we fell again but I missed the stairs and hit the road below it.

"Nattie!" Ed yelled and made his way to me on a rock but got blew up by this man. Al picked me up and ran with Ed.

"Damnit! What the hell is this guys problem making enemies isn't something that I, well I never really advoided it," says Ed giving a thinking face I gave him the really face as he talked about not making enemies.

"Ok Nattie don't give that look I know I make enemies without enven trying," he says pouting at me as the ran.

we kept on running through a alley way but the end got blew up and throwing me out of Al's hands to the ground next to Ed. Ed got up and Him Al and I ran at him went to attack, but blew up Al's side.

I let out a yelp but nothing came out, I turned and Ed ran at him and blasted Ed back through the alley to the street. I got up and went to punch him, but the same thing happened and he kicked me in the stomach knocking me into Ed. Ed threw off his jacket and it landed by me, Ed slammed his fist into the Man's hand but his arm blew up.

"E-E-E-Ed!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. he turned to me and grabbed my right arm. It blew up and My whole back burned like crazy feeling the back of my shirt burn and a red light glew. The man flew back staring at what happened. I heard guns loading and turned to see the military.

"So this is the flame Alchemist, volienterring for judgement?" asked the man with the scar on his face.

"so you know who I am and you still want to challenge me," says Mustang.

Hawkeye knocked him to the ground when mustang snapped his fingers together but nothing came out, but smoke. Hawkeye shot at him but he ran away.

"Hey hawkeye what the did you do that for?" yelled Mustang.

"You know as well as I do your useless on rainy days," she says holding the gun up.

I slowly was inching towards Al, but my back was still glowing red and burning I could feel the rain dripping on my back.

"A-a-al," I squeaked out.

"Al, Natasha!"yelled Ed running towards us.

"Talk to me are you guys alright?" he asked looking at Al then at me.

Al started to yell at him calling him an idiot telling him he should of ran.

"Watch it on the idiot I'm still your older brother!" yelled Ed.

I laid there watching them having a moment forgetting my own problem. I looked down to see my body surround by blood. That's when everything went black.

**Ed's Pov**

I smiled at Hawkeye when she gave me her jacket but then I heard a thump and looked.

"Natasha!" I yelled running towards her bloodied body. Her back was starting not to glow anymore. I shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Ed we have to get her to the hospital," says Hawkeye.

**Natasha's Pov**

I could hear the beeping noise of a monitar. I turned slowly to see Ed sleeping holding my hand with his hand. I smiled and closed my eyes knowing I have a long day before me.

There ya guys go I hoped you liked it. Plz review XD


End file.
